Fem Mickey
by BlueMoon37
Summary: Ok this is just some ideas for a female mickey. Because there not whole lot of those. If you wish to RP with me of some the ideas I have you can or you have some ideas we can Rp
1. Suicidal Mouse part 1

This idea is base off a comic of Mickey in 1930 October not the creepypasta. Yes Mickey did try to kill himself.

...

In the year of 1929 Walt Disney was able to get Oswald the lucky rabbit and the others back. Oswald happy to be back with Walt has find out that he been replace by a female mouse call Mickey. He didn't like the fact that Walt called the mouse his half sister. Doing that year oswald did everything in his power to make mickey life miserable. Not only that even though she is very famous cartoon love by many there was those who didn't apove of a lead female character and they let her know it.

Walt never noticed oswald hate for mickey and she never told because he was her brother. Minnie her best female friend ( there just friends nothing esle) try to help her in anyway being the only one who knows what going on. Bendy the dancing demon is Oswald best friend and doesn't like mickey the same way as oswald. Mickey is heartbreaking to know that her crush hates her.(Bendy x Mickey 😇)

In the year of 1930 October Minnie got herself a new boyfriend who was a con who ending up breaking Mickey and Minnie friendship. Mickey becomes so dejected over the breakup of there friendship the only thing that keep her going is gone. She spends the next week trying and failing to kill herself. So, over the next few days, Mickey tries every suicide method she can think of, from jumping off a bridge. To opening the gas and lying down on her bed, waiting for death's sweet release.

Of course Mickey's suicidal efforts being foiled by something or her getting cold feet and putting it off for another day. What Mickey didn't know that bendy was the one foiled the suicidal attempts. Bendy had got over his hate for mickey and began a crush on her. To fine that his crash trying to kill herself ofcuase he going to stop her. After stopping mickey from killing herself bendy went to find oswald to help him stop Mickey.

...

Hey guys this is were I get the idea from if anyone of you want to check it out.

article_20236_


	2. The Silent Mouse part 1

I can of had two ideas for Mickey being mute. I just need a different name for the other one.

...

Doing the 1920's Mickey Mouse lost her voice while making an cartoon call The Karnival Kid. Karnival Kid was going to be the first time she ever speaks until Kat Nipp'shappen. Kat Nipp's didn't like the fact that the mouse was get all the frame so he came up an idea to end Mickey. Doing there shot Kat Nipp's didn't follow the script instead he took Mickey tail and wrap it around her neck choking her. It took many people to get him off her while some try to get her tail off around her neck.

When they got Kat Nipp out they took Mickey to a toon doctor. Mickey felt like her throat was on fire but suck in the much needed air. Walt who hear what happen was very pissed at Kat Nipp rush to meet mickey at the doctor's. The doctor soon took a look over Mickey to find out her throat was really damage. Walt who just got there talk to the doctor to fine out the damage to mickey.

The doctor told Walt that mickey voice core was so damage she will never speak again.

...

There more to this for now bye my lovelys.


	3. Lost and Found part 1

Oswald and Mickey(he's male for now) have defeated the blot everything good right... wrong. Oswald have lost his wife Ortensia and half of his kids are gone now he only have 243 of them. He had fallen into depressed and his brother Mickey who could not found his way back home help him though it all. Oswald try to stay strong for his family and people rebuilding wasteland back to what it was. Mickey who is little sad about not founding a way back home missing his friends and family( you know his twin sister and her kids) but don't miss all the fame .

He may miss them but his brother Oswald needed him more after what happened. He blame himself for what happen to his brother family even if Oswald don't blame him for it. So Mickey try everything he can to make his brother happy again. But lately he didn't feel so well (you guys should know this) he keep frozen up in pain couldn't move if he try. At first he believed it was nothing until it got worst now he throwing up ink and melting as the pain got even worst then before.

He didn't want to tell anyone what was going on they had enough on there plate to deal with. He didn't want to think about how his brother will feel about this. So he try(key word try) to keep it a secret from him. But one day he was helping oswald with his depression but he froze in pain melting right front of his brother who was panicking what happen to mickey. Acting fast oswald took his brother to Gus to find out what wrong with mickey.

Gus saw the shape of Mickey acting quickly to see what wrong with him. To find out he had the ink illness and there were no cure for it. Oswald felt like his world is shatter around him. He losting his baby brother and he can't do anything thing about it. Oswald found out Mickey only have a month to live and he going to use that time to be with him.


	4. Suicidal Mouse part 2

After bendy left mickey by herself he found Oswald talking to his wife ortensia. Bendy tell Oswald what been happen to his sister. Oswald still hate her for taking all the fame so he didn't care. He believed mickey was only doing this for attention. Bendy was inrage by what he said and punch oswald.

Bendy tell him this isn't way to act towards his sister special when she needs him the most. Bendy left to go back to mickey as Oswald was thinking what he said. Ortensia look at oswald and tell him mickey never stop loving him. Even when he did those curl things to her she never hated him. He needs to stop his hate for his sister she needs him now more then ever.

Tears flow down Oswald face as he know what he did was wrong. He ran off to catch up with bendy who was headed to mickey house. Meanwhile mickey gab a chair and a rope headed to the woods in her backyard. Oswald catch up to bendy apologize to telling him he was right. When they reach the house of mickey all they could find was writing on the wall "Life is a prison cell and death is the key, children! Haw-haw!".


	5. The Silent Mouse part 2

It had been years since that day even though she couldn't talk Mickey still had great cartoon. She away try to keep her head held up high doing those years she met her half older brother Oswald. Oswald didn't know his sister couldn't talk he just believe mickey thought she was to good to talk to him. He wonder why Walt haven't Walt haven't giving her a voice. So he asked Minnie who is mickey best friend tell him what happened in 1929 The Karnival Kid how his sister lost her voice.

As he was hearing this oswald felt something rose up inside him a kind protectiveness for his sister (big brother con maybe). He will make sure nothing like this happens again as long he around. Mickey found a way for the forgotten cartoons to bring back to toon town. She wonder if there were others old forgotten cartoons out there some where. Mickey love her friends and family but she wish to be alone right now.

Her fans were getting a little out of control and she were over working herself so she needed to get away. Mickey wanted to go checkout a old forgotten studio of a cartoon character called bendy. Mickey didn't want the others to find out what she doing so she tell them she going on trip for there days.


	6. Little Red Riding Hood

The idea of this story is the Mad Doctor and Shadow Blot taking control over Ortensia and Mickey (Who is female).  
...

In came the little Rabbit face covered in dread. Eyes wide and stared at what was ahead.

He said "What big ears you have Ortensia. What big eyes you have Ortensia.

Ortensia.

MEOW!

Ortensia!

MEOW!

Hisssssssssssssssssssssssss

MEOW!

ORTENSIA!

Can you hear me do you hear me!

The little Rabbit shouts the little Rabbit please he turns around tears streaming down his face shaking, trembling and says with hast.

Little red riding hood help me!

Obey.

Little red riding hood save me!

Obey.

Can you hear me!

Obey.

Do you hear me!

Obey.

But the only response he receives is his own grief.

Obey.

His future demise

and

glowing

scarlet

red eyes  
...

Ortensia is being control by the blot.

( Think of her as dripping ink and glowing green eyes.)

Mickey is being controlled by the mad doctor.

(Think of a gold crown with red gem on her forehead and red digital vines markings on all over her body and with red and black eyes.)

I got this ideal from homestuck little red riding hood I couldn't help myself. I kept thinking of crockertier female mickey and Ortensia was perfect to be like jade! The words belong to rightful owner didn't know if I needed to say that or not but hey you never know.


	7. Suicidal Mouse part 3

Reading the words on the wall scared Oswald. He didn't know his sister was like this what have he done. Oswald fell down into his knees as tears stream down his face repeated I'm sorry over and over again. He didn't mean for this to happen. As he self blaming himself Bendy grab Oswald shoulder and shook him.

Bendy tall Oswald he have no time to self blame himself mickey is still out there. She may still trying to kill herself so get up she needs you! Oswald know bendy was right he needed to pull himself together. Bendy and Oswald looked for mickey in her house to find the back door open. They realize mickey had head out to the woods.

Mickey was deep in the woods she know no one will find her out here. She found a tall tree to hang herself with. Once mickey was done setting up. She looked up into the sky saying to herself I hope this make everyone happy with a sad smile.


	8. Taken part 1

Ok I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this but I did. Warning this is smut.

...

Mickey eyes lock on to Bendy as he come towards her as he towering over her body. Mickey step backwards being intimidated by this but find herself backed against into a wall. Bendy arms come toward above Mickey shoulders as they lean against the wall trapping her, his eyes still keeping her ensnared.

Mickey stomach flutters and she gasp as he press his body against hers. His eyes stare intensely at her while he take one hand off the wall to lift her chin as he lean down and roughly kiss her mouth. Overwhelmed by this mickey struggle slightly, but bendy body holds her in place as his cock pressed against her belly. A whimper of fear and arousal escapes her lips as his tongue forces its way into her mouth and dances with it. Bendy hand slides up the back up Mickey neck and into her hair and grips firmly as he pull her against him even tighter. Bendy cock is fully hard now and Mickey can feel it pulsing, thick and full of desire.

Finally, bendy need grows too great and he pull away. Bendy eyes still intense as ever, he tug Mickey hair down, guiding her head down his body, forcing her onto her knees. Mickey hands rest on his thighs, half pushing him away, half gripping him in desire. She attempt to look away from him, but his grip on her hair tightens not allowing it. Bendy guide her head towards his crotch. Mickey turn away, but he hold her still.

"Suck it," Bendy growl. Mickey shake her head no in response. " Come on sweetheart just think of it as a lollipop you little slut"

Mickey body flushes with desire at the word slut. Mickey want to reply she not a slut that she a good girl. Her eyes look up at his, pleading, but his steady gaze informs her that one way or another, she going to suck his cock, and mickey not going to like it if she don't willingly accede.

Mickey tongue darts out and licks her lips. She open her mouth slightly and bendy hand tugs her towards his cockhead. Bendy groan as mickey lips wrap around it, sucking softly. She slowly inch more and more into her mouth, Mickey lips stretching to take thickness. Her head bobs up and down slightly as she suck, her tongue gently stroking the underside of his cock. Mickey hands grip bendy hips as she attempt to take as much of his cock as she can into her mouth. Eventually, bendy hit the back of her throat. She gag slightly, but mickey look up at him, and know that one way or another, his cock is going to go down her throat. As his cock begins to enter her throat, his second hand comes down running it into her hair.

"Oh, fuck. Such a good little cocksucker, aren't you, whore? You want this."Mickey try to say no, that she don't, but all that comes out is a moan around his cock. She start sliding bendy cock in and out of her mouth faster and faster, sucking while his cockhead glides into the back of her throat. Maybe, Mickey think, if she make him come, that will be that. But bendy seem to sense her plan as he groan and pull his cock out of her mouth.

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's not going to be that easy." Bendy push Mickey back, onto the floor, as he kiss her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Mickey wonder if bendy care about tasting hisself on her, but that is soon lost as she feel his thigh part her legs, pressing against her bare pussy. Ashamed of not wearing any panties under her red skirt, mickey pray bendy don't realize how wet she is.


	9. Taken part 2 end

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" Bendy say, and when she try to deny it, his lips press against hers roughly. "No lying, toots." His fingers find their way to her clit, and he pull back the hood and stroke it gently. Mickey squirm underneath bendy, and he grin. Then a finger slides into her channel, and then a second, barely able to fit. Bendy curve them upwards and pull them out almost all the way, then thrust them back in, rubbing against her gspot over and over again. Mickey back arches, and bendy roughly pull up her black skin shirt with his other hand, expertly undoing her red bra and practically throwing it and her black skin shirt off. Bendy finger fucking assault continues, and mickey breasts now press against his bare black inky chest as she arch her back in pleasure. Just as mickey about to come, bendy pull his fingers out, and she quake underneath him, whimpering from her frustration and emptiness.

"Tell me you want to cum. Tell me you want me to fuck you so hard you spend yourself on me like a whore." Bendy wet fingers reach mickey clit and flick and tug it gently, while his lips find their way to her nipple and suck on it. Mickey shake her head no, and he thrust his fingers back into her, rubbing against her walls. "Tell me, or I will never let you cum." Bendy gently bite her nipple and, unable to take it anymore, mickey whisper,

"Fuck me."

"Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you." Bendy fingers pause inside mickey, teasing her dangerously.

"I'm your dirty little toots. Please, fuck me. Make me cum," Mickey say, her voice getting louder. Bendy move slightly, and his fingers are suddenly replaced by his cockhead pressing against mickey entrance, sliding up and down her slit, gently nudging her clit.

"C-condom," Mickey choke out.

"No," Bendy say, and roughly thrust into her. Mickey tight pussy stretches around him, convulsing, trying to adjust to the sudden intruder. But mickey was now wet enough. She was ready enough. Mickey avoid bendy gaze, but he hold still, waiting.

"Look at me, toots." Mickey eyes look up, catching his, and she whimper again. Mickey know that she was his, completely, entirely. Bendy pull his cock out until just the head remains, pausing for a few seconds, and then thrust it back in. Bendy lift her hips up slightly, and pound in again, and mickey eyes fly open in shock as bendy cock thrusts directly into her g-spot. Grinning, bendy begin to fuck mickey, pulling her towards him every time he pound into her as to get as deep as possible.

Harder, faster, bendy pull mickey onto his cock over and over again. Bendy lips find mickey neck and kiss it softly, surprising her with the gentleness. Bendy penetration slows, and his hand finds its way back to mickey clit.

"No," Mickey say. Bendy bite her neck in response, before resuming a gentle tracing of it with his black tongue.

"Yes," bendy whisper in her ear. "You are _mine_. I will use you how I see fit." Bendy tempo increases, cock thrusting into mickey, and the words, the fucking, the tongue, the touch- it all suddenly becomes too great to bear. "Cum for me, kitten."

Mickey pussy clenches around him, becoming impossibly tight, and bendy groan, trying not to cum immediately. Mickey channel gets even slicker, and bendy pound into her harder and harder. He spread her legs and lean over mickey as her back arches and she cry out, experiencing the most intense orgasm she have ever had. Suddenly, mickey orgasming, sweaty body strewn below bendy becomes too much for mickey to bear.

"I'm going to cum inside of you," Bendy say. Mickey eyes fly open.

"No, don't-" but it's too late; not that it would have mattered. Bendy thrust his self into mickey - deeper than ever before- and his cock pulses, releasing spurt after spurt of his seed into her vulnerable womb, triggering another, smaller orgasm of her as mickey feel bendy throb and cum inside of her. Bendy hold mickey body against him, waiting for her tremors to pass. Eventually, bendy loosen his grip, and lean down and kiss mickey passionately.

"You're _mine_ ," bendy say. And mickey know it's true.

...

It's going to be a while if ever do another one of these!


	10. Every Moment Matters part 1

O.k in this story Henry replaced Walt Disney as mickey creator, Meatly Studio replaced Universal Studios, and Bendy replaced Oswald the lucky rabbit. Mickey is a mute female who is the half little sister of the dancing demon bendy and own by for the love of everything this is an AU don't take it so serious. O.k we good. Good.

Sign language

Bendy Demon mode

 _Crazy Angel_

Just talking

#*$*$$&$&%*%*%*%*%*$*%?

Mickey watch her father Henry laying in an hospital bed with little time to live. 30 years making cartoons together with her father working at GTV studios were the best time of her toon life. Even throw having a boss who keep sexual harassment you wasn't the a good thing but her father protected Mickey from their boss. Who wanted to get their hands on her for years but now they may will do so. She didn't know what to do her father is the only family she has lifted and now he dying. Tears begun to fall down Mickey face as her heart fill with pain.

Henry: Don't cry Mickey everything going to be alright.

Mickey: How is this alright you're dying you leaving me all along. I don't have anybody else but you!

Henry watch his daughter in sadness all these years he have been lying to her but no more. He was going to tell the truth about the others and no why he letting that boss of his get to mickey before he die. Henry about tell his daughter everything until an nurse came walking in.

Nurse: Miss visiting hours are over.

Mickey: But...but...b

Henry: Its ok Mickey you can see me tomorrow.

Mickey nods her head and went home but had an feeling while lieveing.


	11. Suicidal Mouse part 4 end

When she's preparing to hang herself on a tree and realizes she's surrounded by adorable forest critters. Then she came to her senses. What were she about do this isn't right. Just as Mickey about removed the rope around her neck Oswald and Bendy came running toward her. Oswald yell to his sister to stop not realize she taking off the rope.

He tell her how sorry what he did to her he never wanted this to happen. She was oswald sister he should had love her from the beginning. Hugging her like she may end up gone. Bendy tell her he sorry to and how much he came to love her. Mickey was in shock she didn't believe what she hearing.

Is this real or is she dreaming this up tears began to fall from her eyes. This can't be real Mickey said to them. Oswald and Bendy just stood there hugging Mickey.


	12. Heir

"Bendy, the women are here."

A newly crowned king sat upon a throne of silver, his head adorned with a jeweled wreath and shoulders cloaked in fine furs. His piercing black packman eyes were dulled with exhaustion the week was not an easy one. First the death of his father, then his hasty coronation, and now taking on a wife and queen at the push of his advisors. It was part of his duty as king to marry a good queen keeps her king in check, and a good queen provides her king with a healthy baby boy to continue the royal bloodline.

"Bring them to me," Bendy waved his hand, motioning the messenger to summon the women. These women were summoned from across the nation, hand-picked by several council and doctors. They were the best of the best, but in the end it was Bendy's decision who would be queen.

Seven women were ushered into the room, dressed in a revealing manner; a single strip of cloth was wrapped around each of theirs chest, a second around their thighs to cover their genitals. They were totally exposed, all for Bendy to assess; he must choose a healthy, fertile queen. Each woman stood tall, heads up, doing their best to look pleasing to the king, their breasts pressed tight against the strip of cloth, nipples poking outward. Thick thighs and wide hips threatened to break their lower coverings, exposing their pussies.

He gazed upon them from the throne; yes they were all beautiful, but one in particular stood out to him. Her hips were wide, excellent for carrying, and she had a bit of a tummy too- proof of a healthy diet. Her breasts were perky, not too large or small, enough to provide for her child. Her hair was long and black as a raven she was beautiful. His eyes lightened as he admired her figure, and he pointed to her.

"Leave me with her," he gestured, she looked at him with wide eyes. The women and the messenger left quickly, leaving the king to his decision. Bendy gestured with his hand for her to approach him at the throne, and she kneeled before him, bowing her head. He reached out, grabbing her chin with his fingers, raising her gaze to meet his.

"Would you like to be my bride?" He studied her face it was a mix of fear and shock.

"My lord, I-"

"What is your name?" He cut her off, and her face grew red.

"My name is Mickey," Her black packman eyes catching his ; Bendy found himself getting lost in them.

"Mickey ," he took her hand and stood from his throne, making her stand beside him. "You will be my bride, my queen, and tonight we will marry."

...

The ceremony was elegant and overdone, the pair dressed in traditional garb and married in a sacred grotto, like his father before him, and so on. Once married, the pair was brought back to Bendy's fortress, and Bendy guided his new bride to his private quarters.

Bendy took Mickey 's hand and guided her to a large bed, draped in red silk covers. He looked at her with a growing desire, admiring her curved figure in her wedding gown.

"Let me assist you," he stepped close to his bride, kissing her forehead. His fingers traced her exposed neck, moving along her collar bone to her shoulder, and he began to pull the dress down. Her breasts popped out as he exposed them, her nipples perky from the cool air. Mickey instinctively covered herself with her arms, and Bendy gently pulled them back to her sides. He kissed each breast, "You are breathtaking," He pushed his face between them, taking in her scent. He pulled the dress off down to her ankles, and she stepped out of it, fully exposed. He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her against him. She pushed her face into his chest, then looked up at him.

"I will give you a child, my lord," Her face was red, but no longer fear within her expression. Bendy smiled at his bride, and the two crawled onto the silky bed.

He quickly stripped himself of his cloak and wedding clothes, revealing his naked self to Mickey. She laid on her back with her legs parted slightly; Bendy crawled closer to her, positioning himself so he straddled her ribcage, his large erection poking out toward her face. She stared at it with wide eyes, and he stroked her hair affectionately.

"Touch it," He commanded, his hard cock inching closer to her face. Her hands ran up and down his thighs and she craned her head slightly to take the tip into her mouth. While he exhibited great confidence, the king too was a virgin, and the sensation brought out a gentle moan. He leaned forward and pushed his cock deeper into her mouth without warning.

"Mmmph!" Mickey squealed with her mouth full of cock, Bendy pushing deeper into her mouth.

"You feel so nice Mickey " He closed his eyes, pulling his cock back out before pushing back in. Slowly, he began to fuck her face, grabbing her hair to keep her head in control. "Oh Mickey ..." He pulled out, his bride looking at him with wide eyes. "If your mouth feels this good..." he crawled off of Mickey and moved toward her legs. He spread them further apart, reaching out hungrily with his fingers.

"You're very wet, my love," He slipped his fingers into her pussy, spreading her lips and feeling her arousal. Mickey gasped and began to tremble, but she remained in place. "You will make a lovely mother," He whispered to her, sliding his fingers deep inside of her. She was so warm and wet, her pussy a delightful his cock grew more swollen, desiring to fill her, fill her his with potent sperm, desiring to fill her with his child.

Bendy moved closer to Mickey , crawling between her legs. He took his cock and pressed the tip against her pussy, rubbing her opening. He pushed into her, both gasping as he was large and she was tight. He gripped her hips, slamming his cock all the way into her, causing Mickey to cry out. Her pussy squeezed his cock violently, and an animalistic instinct began to overcome him. He spread her legs far apart and began to thrust quickly, driving his cock deep inside of her pussy. Mickey grabbed the sheets beneath her, eyes shut tight as she began to moan.

"Bendy !" She breathed heavily as he rammed his cock into her pussy. "You're so large..." Her pussy squeezed him tighter, her arousal grew stronger. He smirked, gasping as he buried his cock within her.

"Nice and big, perfect for getting you pregnant..." He grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing her nipple with his index and thumb. "Make you full of milk, make you nice and big for me."

Mickey groaned, and she pulled her legs farther back. Bendy felt his cock grow more and more swollen, his desire to cum becoming overwhelming. His breathing quickened, and he quickened his pace. "I'm going to cum," He gasped. "I'm going to fill you up with my cum, I'm going to make you mind. I'm going to give you my child," He moaned louder and louder, the pleasure unbearable. He gave one final thrust before unloading deep inside her pussy. His large cock twitched, and with every wave of pleasure he filled her pussy with more and more potent cum. He collapsed on top of her, his cock keeping the cum inside of her. He rolled off of her; Mickey had her eyes closed, hand gently placed on her belly. He smiled, knowing what was to come next.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Author: I only did this for you guys

I so forgot to update this


End file.
